[Patent Literature 1] JP 2006-195715 A
A vehicle information recording apparatus is conventionally proposed which detects a collision between an object and a vehicle and records the collision data related to the collision. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration to detect an impact applied to the vehicle with an acceleration sensor and record the collision data, which specifies the user of the vehicle and some image data at the collision. Such a vehicle information recording apparatus is to compare a detection value by an impact sensor such as an acceleration sensor with a threshold value predetermined, thereby determining the presence or absence of a collision between an object and a vehicle.
Incidentally, in order to detect certainly a collision whose data is to be recorded as a recording target, the detection value resulting from the collision needs to exceed the above threshold value; thus, the threshold value needs to be designated to be lower to some extent. However, designating the threshold value to be lower may result in detecting a vibration or noise during the traveling of the vehicle, possibly recording some unnecessary collision data. This eventually requires a process to extract some necessary collision data from many recorded collision data, further possibly increasing a load of an internal memory due to the increase in the recording target.